1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improvement in flexible support arms of the type used for example to support work lamps, magnifying glasses, microphones, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These arms are required to be easy to adjust in any selected position and this position is required to be stable and at the same time it should occupy as little room as possible. There are presently a few designs fulfilling only some of these requirements. The most common design uses a parallelogram mechanism with the balancing forces provided by diagonal springs. Such an arm is very easy to position and can be designed to carry a relatively heavy load but it has two important disadvantages: it occupies a fairly large space and is often difficult to mount, especially close to a wall; it has a limited positioning range, and it is usually difficult to position the lamp far back without the arm hitting the rear wall. The other common design is the so-called "goose neck", which is a friction-held spiral or a combination of short pipes and spherical pivots. This design is relatively flexible but has a very limited carrying capacity and is relatively difficult to lock in the required position.